Vu Desolare Sepein
Introduction Vu Desolare Sepein is an event that'll unlock after defeating the Wall of Flesh but has an advanced version in War Mode. A Special Realism-like Event that has a chance of occurring in every Blood Moon Event with a 0.12%, increases +0.2% if it didn't appear at that particular time. If it did happen, then it goes back to the original percentage. Although, it can commence when you use Sew. This Event can not repeat once you completed it. I suggest doing this on hard mode, so you can do the advanced version next. Once the event has started, every NPC you sheltered will die. Every biome will turn to Crimson, and the background will turn scarlet red. Thereafter, you will get a permanent debuff Sepsis. If Occurred Stains of blood, again though I sinned, forgive me oh god of earth... I shall remember thee friends of mine. Mechanics I. Currency In this Event, a new currency is added to the game, temporarily. Watts is the temporary event currency that replaces the Original Terraria Currency ( . , , ). Watts is dropped by Watt James. After the event has ended, you can exchange Watts with the Merchant, to Silver Coins. II. Survival Tips Sepsis is a debuff that will act like Bleeding, but in a more brutal way possible (for more information, please click the green link). The only way to ''counteract this effect is that you must use Analgesic or Alcohol. Healing Items such as Lesser Healing Potion will not work on this debuff, an exception is Bottled Water. Analgesic will decrease the effects of Sepsis by 55% and provides the buff Strong Will and debuff Dope, this does not stack. Alcohol inflicts damage equal to the amount of health you have lost subtracted from 50 (excluding below 150 ), but does restore 200 and gives Regeneration (10 /2 sec.), you will live with 1 if the damage is extreme. Lastly, Bottled Water will decrease the effects of Sepsis like Analgesic, but only by 15%, removed of its healing, and cannot stack, and does not affect you in any way. Analgesic and Alcohol can be dropped from the enemies of '''Vu Desolare Sepein'. Its drop rate is low, so I suggest packing a few Bottled Water. Band-Aid is an accessory that can also decrease the effects of Sepsis by 15% III. How to End Vu Desolare Sepein Fun and all, but it does have to come to an end. In order to end this Special Realism-like Event, you must summon the boss, Dusky Gash. For more information on the boss, kindly click the green link. It can be summoned by using Rag doll Me or finding every Event NPC and killing them, therefore, Dusky Gash shall be summoned. Event Based NPC's Even though every ''NPC you sheltered died, there's still some NPC that are stuck in this domain of torment. Although, they created a device to counteract Sepsis, now health won't be a problem for them. * Doc * Kermes Veteran * Gatsman * Mistress * Escort * Farmhand * Grease Monkey ''Post a message if you want to accord on a certain NPC Enemies Enemies are fixed and have purpose, rather than having the same loot drops, nd having the same effects. Some enemies are specific with their loot, and some are mostly tanks. Common * Dead-Head * Spoiled * Medic * Watt James Uncommon * Crimson Jack * Malady * Fe Rare * Jaw * Lung * Basal C. Carcinoma * Dire Ether * Surveil * Creep * Kolossos Unusual * Volvere * Ram Ferro * Butan Leib Mini-Boss * Paunch * Fallere Ichor * Joint * Resonant * Ex-Machina * Kamikaze * Blitz Krieg Boss * Dusky Gash Secret Boss * ??? Post a message if you want to accord on a certain enemy Enemy Drops (Ranked from top to bottom, common to rare) * Watts * Analgesic * Alcohol * Band-Aid * Sledgehammer * Cardinal Rock * Rag doll Me Aftermath After Vu Desolare Sepein 'has ended, you will be granted the following rewards with a guaranteed 100% chance. * Sew * Dusky Doll * Watt James Award * Infected Blood Bag ''Post a message if you want to accord on a certain reward Not just that, but every NPC that died previously before the Event has started, will be alive once more. Few enemies from the Event will be spawning from now on every night. Also every Event NPC will be finding a new house, since you broke the curse, however, if you killed them all to summon Dusky Gash, then they won't be there to live the next day (you monster). Crimson will be having a sub-biome called Quietus, this spawns near or at the end of Crimson. More information on the green link. Lastly, as of now, you are titled "Survivor", and a new NPC will be unlocked called Clandestine. '''Music Background Track (Out of Combat) https://soundcloud.com/grim-metal/quietus Background Track (On Combat) Boss Fight Track Boss Fight Track (Special) Facts and Trivia * Vu Desolare Sepein means Unseen Desolate Wound. This phrase was made with 3 Different languages. ** French: Vu ** Latin: Desolare ** Greek: Sepein * Watt James was a famous Scottish inventor, a mechanical engineer, and a chemist. * Some Enemies like Basal C.Carcinoma is named after synonyms (like ichor is blood), word origins, illness, and cancer. * The phrase: oh god of earth... Is a reference to Earth Lord made by DiagnosticLord Category:Hard Mode Category:Events Category:Hard Mode Events Category:Realism Event